The way home
by Rosa020
Summary: Post 2x16 donc SPOILERS ! Ou ce qu'il advient de Clarke, de Bellamy et de leurs petits camarades alors que ces deux abrutis se séparent encore une fois. Le final m'a détruite émotionnellement, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Starring : John Murphy, une IA qui ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, un Jaha qui n'a plus la lumière à tous les étages. Cinq chapitres de prévu.
1. Chapitre 1

_Ce final m'a tuée, et ensuite tout ça est arrivé dans ma tête, alors j'ai écris une fic de cinq chapitres en trente heures. Littéralement. J'ai la suite mais comme j'aime pas qu'on ignore mon travail, je la posterai dans une semaine à condition d'avoir au moins trois reviews, à sept je la poste directement même si la semaine n'est pas écoulée. Deal ? Deal._

_Note : le but n'était absolument pas de faire quelque chose de crédible mais de les réunir parce que franchement, y en a ras-le-bol de les voir sans arrêt séparés alors qu'ils sont clairement moins dysfonctionnels ensemble._

**Chapitre 1**

Comme d'habitude, ce sont ses propres cris qui réveillent Clarke.

Ça, ou alors Murphy qui gueule :

\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ton problème, Princesse ? T'es pas foutue de dormir en silence comme les gens normaux ?

Clarke pourrait répliquer « tu ronfles » -elle le sait, elle l'entend pendant ses longues veilles, se concentre sur le grincement de sa respiration pour ne pas céder à l'appel du sommeil.

(Un combat sans fin qu'elle perd toujours, à un moment ou à un autre.)

Elle ne dit rien, sa gorge brûle, et les morts du Mont Weather sont restés imprimés sur sa rétine comme des fantômes. Même si elle voulait parler elle ne pourrait pas, elle tremble, elle ne peut pas respirer, elle voudrait mourir pour que ça s'arrête parce que c'est comme se noyer et c'est affreux, ça ne s'arrête jamais, ça ne veut jamais s'arrêter, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais…

\- Okay, okay, calme toi, c'était un cauchemar, okay ? Un putain de cauchemars, encore un, et franchement y en ras le bol, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai pas encore foutue dehors !

À mesure que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles diminue, elle entend Murphy qui se déplace dans le bunker sans allumer la lumière –il était déjà installé comme chez lui quand elle est arrivée, dix jours plus tôt. Bientôt il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et lui tend un verre de whisky.

\- Bois ça, et ensuite respire normalement ou je te jure que tu vas arrêter de respirer tout court.

Clarke essaie de prendre le verre mais ses mains tremblent, elle n'arrive pas à serrer les doigts. Murphy n'a aucune patience, il referme ses deux mains autour des siennes pour l'empêcher de tout lâcher et la force à boire comme s'il avait l'intention de la noyer.

(Parfois elle voudrait qu'il le fasse.)

(C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle reste avec lui malgré tout. Elle espère qu'il va finir par l'étrangler ou l'étouffer avec un oreiller.)

**-THE 100-**

Clarke a des moments de lucidité où elle comprend pourquoi Murphy est la seule personne dont elle puisse tolérer la présence. Il n'est pas désolé pour elle, il n'est absolument pas perturbé par le génocide qu'elle a commis, il ne fait preuve ni de tact ni de délicatesse, il est incapable de réconforter qui que ce soit. Au contraire, il la traite comme si rien n'avait changé. Il est toujours le même bon vieux Murphy, il jure, gueule, la bouscule et lui crie dessus –et l'oblige à faire de même parce que ce n'est pas dans la nature de Clarke de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, même quand elle est au fond du trou, en noyade permanente. Si elle était rentrée au camp… Elle aurait probablement juste arrêté de vivre. Comment on actionne un interrupteur. On. Off. Mort.

Irradié.

Tout le monde.

Même Maya.

Même les gosses…

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres serrées et son front tombe contre ses genoux tandis qu'elle agrippe ses cheveux –pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle s'endorme ?

\- Ah non, tu recommences pas ! Moi j'en ai marre ! Si tu veux pas dormir c'est ton putain de problème, planque toi jusqu'à ce que tes cauchemars t'attrapent au moment où t'es le moins en état de te défendre, si ça t'amuse. Mais y en a qu'essaient de pioncer alors par pitié ferme ta gueule et souffre en silence !

Clarke sait très bien que sa méthode de défense ne fonctionne pas mais elle est incapable de faire autrement. La terreur la paralyse et elle déteste ça, mais elle est bloquée, comme enterrée vivante. Alors elle résiste au sommeil aussi longtemps que possible, met la musique à fond quand Murphy ne dort pas, marche sans arrêt de long en large, sort prendre l'air, tente de maintenir son corps en activité aussi longtemps que possible. Mais elle finit toujours par s'endormir. Et le pire c'est que Murphy a raison : à éviter le sommeil sans arrêt, quand il la prend c'est toujours par surprise, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et comment lutter contre la peur alors qu'elle n'a même plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts ?

Pendant un moment le silence retombe dans le bunker. Clarke étouffe ses sanglots en mordant férocement son poing. Murphy est retourné se coucher, mais sa respiration indique qu'il ne dort pas. Elle l'entend se retourner trois ou quatre fois sous les couvertures, soupirer, abattre ses bras sur le matelas. Grogner parce qu'il a encore mal –elle est arrivée juste à temps pour le sauver de l'amputation.

\- Bon, puisque tu m'as réveillé, dis moi à quoi tu rêves, qu'on fasse quelque chose de productif.

Clarke se calme un peu, lève les yeux, cherche Murphy dans la pénombre. Le trouve assis sur le lit qu'il n'a même pas envisagé un seul instant de lui céder. (« Reste là si tu veux, mais tu te démerdes avec le canapé ! ») C'est la première fois qu'il manifeste la moindre curiosité à l'égard de ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence. Ce que Clarke lui a raconté, elle l'a fait d'elle-même, pour tuer le temps, et s'il l'a écoutée, il n'a manifesté aucune émotion. Mais après tout… Murphy est bon comédien.

\- Tu veux ma photo, Griffin ? Ou t'as avalé ta langue ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Tes putains de cauchemars ? Parce qu'ils m'empêchent de dormir, voilà pourquoi ! Alors on va en parler une bonne fois pour toute, tu vas vider ton putain de sac, et moi je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir roupiller en paix. De quoi tu rêves ?

Clarke ne voit pas bien en quoi raconter ses cauchemars à Murphy va régler le problème, mais ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de se parler, et les mots veulent sortir, alors elle ne résiste pas :

\- Je les vois… Tous ces gens que j'ai tués… Je les tue dans mes rêves, toutes les nuits, j'essaie de m'arrêter, de trouver une autre solution mais je n'y arrive jamais, je finis toujours par être obligée de tuer tout le monde et ils me regardent, ils me regardent tous, les enfants aussi, ils savent que c'est moi, ils me laissent pas, et ils ont raison, je mérite pas qu'ils me laissent mais ça me rend malade, ça me rend complètement dingue, je voudrai juste que ça s'arrête…

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris l'idée, ça va !

Clarke ferme la bouche et le silence reprend possession des lieux pendant quelques minutes. Ça n'a rien changé. Les morts sont toujours cachés derrière ses paupières, attendant qu'elle les ferme pour sortir de l'ombre et la dévorer.

\- Tu ne rêves pas des bonnes personnes.

Elle pourrait tout aussi bien avoir imaginé ce que Murphy vient de dire, mais quand elle tourne la tête vers lui elle croise son regard.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ça ne devrait pas être les morts du Mont Weather, tes cauchemars. Ces enculés l'avaient bien cherché, et puis c'était eux ou vous, fallait bien choisir.

\- Mais…

\- Ta gueule. Si dans tes rêves tu ne trouves jamais d'autre solution, je vais te dire, c'est parce que y en avait pas, okay ? J'y ai pensé, à ce bordel, depuis que tu me l'as raconté –merci bien d'ailleurs, je t'avais rien demandé, comme si j'avais pas assez de souvenirs sanglants il a fallu que tu me fasses profiter des tiens ! Mais j'y ai pensé puisque j'ai que ça à foutre quand tu m'empêcher de dormir, et tu sais quoi ? Ça pouvait pas bien se terminer. C'était eux ou vous, et y avait pas de troisième option. Et quand bien même y en aurait eu une ces bâtards ne vous ont pas laissé le temps de la chercher. Alors ouais, ils sont morts. Tu les as tous buté. Mais tu sais qui est pas mort ?

Clarke ferme les yeux. Oui, elle sait qui n'est pas mort. Si le peuple du Mont Weather hante ses nuits, celui de Camp Jaha se charge d'occuper ses journées si longues. Leurs visages défilent sans fin dans sa tête, leur ronde tantôt réconfortante, tantôt dévastatrice. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper et la haine dans ses yeux, Monty replié sur lui-même, Abby, Kane, Lincoln, et tous les autres, les enfants tombés du ciel en même temps qu'eux, et les autres pris par la montagne. Elle pense sans arrêt à eux, les dessine pendant des heures pour s'occuper, imagine leurs vies… L'hiver approche, Bellamy doit en avoir plein les bras : organiser des équipes de chasse, éviter de nouveaux conflits avec les Terriens, construire des abris pour remplacer les tentes quand la neige va venir, faire des provisions de bois, d'eau et de nourriture. Elle l'imagine criant après tout le monde pour que le boulot soit abattu avant la tombée de la nuit, marchant à grands pas d'un bout à l'autre du camp, sa carabine lui battant les côtes. Elle espère qu'Abby n'essaie pas de lui marcher sur les pieds, que Kane le soutient, qu'ils parviennent à travailler ensemble. Elle espère que Raven va bien, qu'elle se remet de ses blessures et que Wick veille sur elle. Elle se demande si Jasper pardonnera à Monty, si la relation si forte qui les unissait avec le génocide est réparable. Elle pense à eux, et prie que l'hiver ne les tue pas.

\- Tu penses parfois à ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas abaissé cette saloperie de levier ?

La question de Murphy lui fait rouvrir les yeux d'un coup et elle a le souffle coupé, comme si on venait de la frapper au plexus. Non. Ça, elle ne veut pas y penser. Jamais. Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait, et soudain Bellamy n'est plus à distribuer des ordres à Camp Jaha, il est menotté à une table et hurle de douleur pendant qu'on prélève sa moelle osseuse, le moteur de la perceuse pas assez fort pour couvrir son agonie. Sa mère, Raven, Jasper, Octavia, Monty, tous y passent, dès qu'elle arrive à en chasser un, un autre prend sa place sur la table et elle veut hurler, les sortir de là à tout prix, à n'importe quel prix parce qu'elle ne peut pas les perdre, pas eux, non pas eux, c'est pas juste, pourquoi ?

\- C'est bien. Tu le vois peut-être pas de là où t'es mais quand tu flippes pour eux plutôt que pour les autres bâtards, tu gardes le contrôle de ton corps. Maintenant fait des cauchemars à propos des gens que tu as sauvé plutôt que de ceux qui se sont condamnés tout seul, et laisse moi dormir une bonne fois pour toute.

**-THE 100-**

(Un peu plus tard, Clarke se rendort. Elle rêve de Bellamy, d'Abby et des autres se faisant torturer, elle se réveille en sursaut, tremblante, une pellicule de sueur froide recouvrant sa peau. Mais elle n'a pas crié et la terreur s'en va en même temps que le sommeil.

Après tout, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.)

_La suite dans une semaine ou sept reviews._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Vous m'avez tuée :D sept reviews en moins de 24h, c'est énorme ! Merci, merci, merci ^^ Du coup voici le chapitre 2. Et je monte mes quotas : cinq reviews d'ici une semaine pour le chapitre 3, à dix je le poste immédiatement. Deal ?_

_Bonne lecture )_

**Chapitre 2**

Quand la neige commence à fondre, Bellamy organise une réunion avec Abby et Kane. Ils viennent de passer quatre mois à hiberner, il veut que le printemps serve à quelque chose. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de planification pour se réchauffer. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois à grelotter autour d'une table, emmitouflés dans des couvertures qu'ils n'ont pas quittées de tout l'hiver, des tasses brûlantes entre les mains.

\- Il faut qu'on organise une rencontre avec les Terriens.

\- Tu veux dire avec Lexa, intervint Kane.

Bellamy a bien envie de répondre que non, certainement pas, il n'a rien à lui dire, à Madame _je-suis-la-reine-d'un-peuple-de-guerriers-dont-la-fierté-est-immense-mais-en-fait-non-pas-au-point-de-tenir-nos-engagements_, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de commencer la belle saison sur une dispute alors il ravale une réplique cinglante et répond calmement :

\- Pour ce qu'on en sait, ils ont pu changer de chef pendant l'hiver. La dernière fois qu'on les a vu ils avaient tous l'air tendus…

Quelques Terriens, menés par Indra, ont pris l'initiative d'une visite, quand les températures ont vraiment commencé à baisser. Ils leur ont donné quelques conseils sur la façon de survivre à l'hiver sur Terre, et leur ont fait cadeau de peaux de bêtes et d'un grand sac de plantes à utiliser comme du thé, pour quand le froid semble rentrer jusque dans les os

(Le tuyau s'est révélé efficace et a sauvé une quinzaine de personnes de l'hypothermie depuis la première chute de neige. Bellamy est plus que reconnaissant pour ça.)

Indra et ses hommes n'ont pas précisé s'ils étaient là sur ordre de leur commandant ou de leur propre initiative, et, sagement, personne n'a demandé. Pas même Lincoln, qui a mis un point d'honneur à éviter son ancien peuple pendant toute la visite.

(Abby a décidé de lui accorder l'asile politique. Bellamy n'a pas ressenti le besoin de l'informer que son avis n'a jamais été requis sur la question.)

Par la suite, des Terriens se sont montrés à la porte de temps en temps, pour les avertir d'un événement climatique, leur faire une suggestion, proposer du troc et même parfois avec une excuse bidon pour vérifier comment ils s'en sortaient. Ça n'est pas facile à admettre mais, sans eux, ils n'auraient probablement jamais passé l'hiver.

Mais une chose était évidente : les Terriens qui venaient les voir le faisaient en secret. Indra ne se départait jamais de son air féroce, mais Bellamy voyait bien ses yeux qui voletaient sans arrêt autour d'elle, la façon dont elle se retournait dans temps à autre, et semblait toujours guetter quelque chose. Pendant l'hiver, les Terriens ne sont jamais venus à plus de trois à la fois, et l'un d'eux restait toujours tourné vers la forêt, comme pour faire le guet.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, a répondu Kane quand Bellamy lui a fait part de ses observations.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils désobéissent à un ordre en venant nous aider ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils prendraient le risque de désobéir à un ordre direct pour s'assurer de notre survie, mais il se peut qu'en agissant en notre faveur ils… Fassent preuve de leur désapprobation par rapport aux décisions de leur commandant.

\- Alors quoi, on leur sert de rébellion ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Bellamy, je fais des hypothèses, comme toi.

Parfois, Bellamy regrettait le Kane d'autrefois. Celui qui était resté là-haut, sur l'Arche.

**-THE 100-**

\- On ne devrait pas faire ce genre d'hypothèses tant qu'on ne sait pas quelle est la situation, intervient Abby.

\- Non, c'est pour ça que je veux qu'on organise une rencontre, vous me suivez ? réplique Bellamy, d'un ton un peu plus sarcastique que prévu.

Les deux autres échangent un regard et ça l'énerve toujours d'être à un contre deux, mais ils acquiescent.

\- D'accord, souffle Kane. Je t'accorde que c'est une priorité. Si ceux qui nous ont aidé pendant l'hiver sont en position de force, on peut organiser des échanges, pas seulement de vivres et de matériel mais de savoirs, aussi. On en aura besoin, surtout si on doit partir…

Et, juste comme ça, la dynamique change du tout au tout. Bellamy et Abby fusillent Kane du regard. Ce dernier a réalisé son erreur au moment où il parlait et il ferme les yeux, se fustigeant mentalement.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire…

\- On était d'accord pour rester ici tant que Clarke n'est pas revenue, glapit Bellamy.

\- C'est toujours d'actualité, je pensais à long terme, ici…

\- Ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être, parce qu'on ne prendra aucune décision sans avoir son avis, coupe Abby d'un ton sans réplique. Organise cette réunion avec les Terriens le plus tôt possible, Bellamy, et je te suggère d'envoyer Marcus, il a fait un bon travail de pacification la dernière fois. Octavia et Lincoln devraient probablement rester ici.

\- On est d'accord, approuve Bellamy en hochant lentement la tête. Je comptais les envoyer à la recherche de Clarke de toute façon, ils sont bons traqueurs.

\- D'accord, interrompt Marcus en levant les mains. Là c'est toi qui reprend les termes de notre accord : il n'a jamais été question d'aller à la recherche de Clarke, seulement d'attendre qu'elle soit prête et revienne d'elle-même…

\- Il faut au moins qu'on sache si elle va bien, Marcus, intervient Abby avec le ton ferme qu'elle prend quand elle donnes des ordres en tant que chancelière et n'entend pas qu'ils soient remis en question. Les groupes de chasse ne trouvaient plus de traces de son passage, la dernière fois qu'ils ont pu sortir avant l'hiver, il faut qu'on s'assure que…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle est encore dans la région, hein ? Vous continuez à agir comme si elle n'était pas vraiment partie, comme si elle faisait juste une longue chasse et qu'elle allait revenir d'un jour à l'autre alors que, pour ce que j'en ai compris, sa décision était définitive !

Le coup d'éclat de Kane jette le silence sur la salle de réunion. Il s'en veut de leur faire de la peine, à l'un comme à l'autre, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un leur fasse voir la réalité en face. Il se peut que Clarke ait profité de l'hiver pour couvrir ses traces et partir loin. Il se peut qu'elle n'ait pas l'intention de revenir.

Marcus soupire et appuie ses mains sur la table. Les deux autres ne réagissent pas alors il en profite pour reprendre la parole :

\- Écoutez… Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que pense Clarke, encore moins la connaître mieux que vous. Mais je crois que nous devons être préparés à toutes les éventualités. Agir et planifier tout ce que nous faisons comme si on était tous en intérim en attendant que Clarke revienne n'est pas une solution. Il faut penser à long terme. Notre peuple ne peut pas attendre Clarke, encore moins alors qu'on ne sait ni si ni quand elle va revenir. Je sais que ça vous fait horreur, et croyez le ou non ça me fait de la peine à moi aussi, mais… Le fait est que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il va falloir apprendre à vivre sans Clarke.

Leur silence le terrorise à présent. Abby et Bellamy se regardent par dessus la table, mais il n'est pas certains qu'ils se voient vraiment. Kane comprend que s'il veut que du travail soit fait il doit mener la fin de la réunion lui-même.

\- Je vais réunir une équipe de quatre gardes pour aller rencontrer les Terriens. On partira demain à l'aube pour profiter d'autant d'heures de lumière que possible. Si nous ne donnons pas de nouvelles après cinq jours envisagez que quelque chose ait mal tourné, préparez le camp en vue d'une attaque et ne laissez que les soldats nous chercher. Envoyez Lincoln et Octavia chercher des traces de Clarke au cas où. Reformez les groupes de chasse pour qu'ils soient prêts dans les jours qui viennent, on racle le fond de nos réserves. Dîtes à Raven et Wick de remettre leur récepteur en marche et reprenez la recherche des autres stations. Et, Abby… Une visite médicale généralisée serait un bon moyen de faire l'appel tout en s'assurant que tout le monde va bien. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les deux autres donnent leur assentiment du bout des lèvres, et quittent la pièce.

\- Tu nous manques, Clarke, chuchote Marcus à l'adresse du silence.

**-THE 100-**

(Octavia et Lincoln ne trouvent aucune trace de Clarke. Les Terriens confirment qu'elle n'est plus dans les bois depuis le début de l'hiver.)

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hey ! Vous êtes tous awesome ! je suis contente que ça vous plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer. Voici le chapitre trois (plus que deux). Bonne lecture !_

Le printemps passe, puis l'été. Ces six mois épuisent Bellamy nerveusement. S'il peut toujours compter sur Kane pour appuyer ses décisions et faire exécuter ses consignes, il n'ose demander l'aide d'Abby qu'en dernier recours, car elle saute sur toutes les occasions pour grignoter des miettes de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas envie de partager, c'est surtout que dans ce petit jeu la chancelière a tendance à perdre de vue les intérêts de leur peuple. Bellamy se fout bien de savoir qui commande, du moment que les décisions prises sont les bonnes –et il partage rarement l'opinion d'Abby.

À vrai dire, ils ne s'entendent que sur un point : aussi longtemps qu'ils n'auront pas de nouvelles de Clarke, ils n'iront nul part. Camp Jaha et la montagne, qu'on peut voir au loin par temps clair, sont autant de souvenirs qui empêchent les victimes du Mont Weather de dépasser complètement le traumatisme qu'ils ont vécu. Pour aller mieux, il leur faudra déménager –Bellamy sait qu'ils iront vers la mer et les tribus pacifistes dont leur a parlé Lincoln. Mais pas sans Clarke. Si elle revient après leur départ, elle ne saura pas où les chercher. Alors ils l'attendront, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Les rescapés des Cent ont passé l'hiver dans le même abri, à veiller ensemble, faire des cauchemars ensemble, dormir les uns contre les autres pour se protéger du froid et de la peur. Ils n'ont pu se résoudre à se séparer avec l'arrivée du printemps, et alors que leur second automne sur Terre est sur le point de commencer, rien n'a changé. Bellamy songe parfois qu'ils sont comme une meute de loups, blottis les uns contre les autres dans leur tanière. Quand l'un d'eux se réveille en criant des bras se tendent pour étreindre, caresser, réconforter, des « shhhh », « ce n'est qu'un cauchemars », « tout va bien » sont murmurés d'un bout à l'autre de l'abri. Ce n'est pas une solution à long terme mais Bellamy n'a pas le cœur de les disperser. Lui-même résiste rarement à la tentation d'aller s'allonger entre Octavia et Jasper, laisse des mains attraper les siennes, fait des promesses de sécurité et de paix dans le noir en priant pour pouvoir les tenir.

(Si seulement Clarke était là.)

Il n'a pas droit à l'erreur, et chaque fois qu'il doit prendre une décision il marque un temps d'hésitation. Que ferait Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait ? Hocherait-elle la tête d'un air entendu, approuvant ses choix ? Ou bien lui crierait-elle dessus en le traitant de tous les noms pour avoir des idées aussi stupides ? L'équilibre de leur co-leadership lui manque. Il a l'impression de porter tout seul un poids prévu pour deux –et il réalise que c'est sûrement ce qu'a ressenti Clarke pendant tout le temps où il était infiltré au Mont Weather, et quelle idée, vraiment, de s'être séparés. Il a beaucoup pensé à ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas, au prix de leur paix et de leur liberté. Ces gens qu'ils ont tués hantent ses cauchemars et il pleure parfois en pensant que personne ne tient la main de Clarke quand elle se réveille des siens. Mille fois il a rejoué tout le scénario dans sa tête, cherchant ce qu'ils ont raté, l'issue qui aurait permis de garder tout le monde en vie. Il n'a pas encore trouvé mais il y a une chose qu'il sait, c'est le point où ils ont fait leur première erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû partir. Ils auraient dû rester ensemble, Clarke et lui, et peut-être que ça aurait été plus long et plus compliqué, mais à eux deux ils auraient trouvé une meilleure solution.

(Il n'a pas envie de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, sûrement pas à lui-même, mais quand Clarke reviendra il ne veut plus jamais qu'on les sépare.)

**-THE 100-**

Ça arrive en une seconde, sans aucun signe avant coureur, en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil commence juste à descendre, il revient d'une rencontre avec les Terriens –Lexa est toujours aux commandes mais les tribus sont divisées et un conflit gronde. Il est inquiet : il ne veut pas que son peuple soit pris entre deux feux, mais le seul moyen de ne pas se retrouver impliqué dans la guerre qui menace serait de quitter la région, et Clarke est toujours introuvable… Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

C'est alors que le cours de ses pensées est interrompu par une explosion dont l'onde de choc fait trembler la terre. L'instant d'après il est allongé à plat ventre dans l'herbe, mains sur les oreilles. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, c'est déjà fini, il se redresse pour vérifier que tout le monde va bien. Pas de blessés, tant mieux, mais son cœur menace de lui défoncer les côtes, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Bellamy !

Il se tourne vers Miller tout en se remettant debout. Le garçon regarde quelque chose derrière lui. Les autres suivent son regard, Bellamy se retourne. Un champignon de fumée fait comme une tour dans le ciel, très loin –trop loin pour Camp Jaha ou un village allié, et il soupire de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- J'en sais rien. Tout le monde va bien ?

Monroe et les trois gardes qui les accompagnent grognent affirmativement, mais leurs regards sont toujours braqués sur le champignon. Bellamy s'interdit de penser à Clarke et remet de l'ordre dans ses troupes.

\- On rentre à Camp Jaha immédiatement, ne traînez pas !

Tout le monde s'exécute sans protester et ils parcourent la distance qui les sépare encore de chez eux au petit trot.

**-THE 100-**

Ils attendent deux jours au cas où l'explosion serait le premier signe avant coureur d'une nouvelle catastrophe, d'une attaque ou de dieu-seul-sait-quoi. Puis Bellamy perd patience, rassemble des volontaires en qui il a confiance, confie Camp Jaha à Kane et à Abby, et part en expédition. Il emmène Octavia, Lincoln, Miller, Monroe et Jasper –si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il embarquerait toute sa petite famille mais il y en a plusieurs qu'il préfère savoir à la maison, soit pour qu'ils y soient en sécurité, soit (et sur ce point il pense à Wick et à Raven) pour y garder suffisamment d'alliés pour être sûr qu'on lui ouvre la porte en rentrant.

Lincoln marche devant, avec lui, ils ont besoin de sa connaissance de la région. Il n'a pas été facile à convaincre : il dit qu'ils vont vers la zone morte, et clairement, il en a peur. Mais Octavia a chuchoté quelque chose en _trigedasleng_ et l'a convaincu de venir avec eux. Bellamy n'essaie même plus de comprendre, leur couple est fonctionnel et rend sa petite sœur heureuse, le reste il s'en fout.

Ils marchent une journée entière et le soir tombe lorsqu'ils arrivent aux portes du désert. À partir de ce point il n'y a plus que du sable à perte de vue. Ils sont pourtant bien dans la bonne direction. Lincoln regarde par delà la crête des dunes avec cet air nerveux qui ne le quitte presque plus depuis Mont Weather. Bellamy soupire. Quoiqu'ils décident de faire, ça attendra, la nuit tombe.

\- On va camper ici cette nuit, faîtes du feu et montez les tentes.

Tout le monde s'exécute automatiquement et il les regarde faire avec fierté. Il les a choisi eux parce qu'ils sont aussi disciplinés que des soldats, mais qu'ils ne sont pas des soldats. Les hommes de Kane le suivent parce que leur supérieur et la chancelière l'ordonnent, pas pour lui. Il ne sait jamais si l'un d'eux ne va pas le trahir… Ces gamins traumatisés, au moins, il a confiance en eux, et ils sont là parce qu'ils ont confiance en lui. C'est une responsabilité mais aussi une garantie.

Il prend la première garde et ne la rend pas de la nuit. Le sommeil ne veut pas venir. Un vent chaud souffle du désert. Le ciel est tellement rempli d'étoiles qu'on dirait qu'il va déborder. Comme chaque fois qu'il est seul avec lui-même, ses pensées dérivent vers Clarke.

\- Où es-tu ? chuchote-t-il à la nuit. Aide moi, dis moi ce que je dois faire.

(Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il réclamerait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire…)

Ça fera bientôt un an que Clarke est partie, et il n'arrive pas à avancer. Kane a raison, il devrait cesser d'agir comme si la situation était provisoire, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à dire au revoir à Clarke. Il sait déjà qu'avant l'hiver, il partira seul à sa recherche. Il retournera les bois et même le désert s'il le faut, mais il la trouvera. Il faut qu'il la trouve. Sinon il ne sera jamais capable de penser à autre chose. Il passera sa vie à l'attendre en scrutant l'horizon, à courir derrière chaque reflet blond, à faire des rêves et des cauchemars à son sujet, et ça finira par le rendre fou.

L'aube le trouve dans la même position que le crépuscule : assis en haut de la dune derrière laquelle ils campent, les yeux à l'horizon. Quand il redescend pour réveiller les autres, Octavia grogne :

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas fait relever ?

Il ne répond rien et comme personne d'autre ne pose de questions, ils lèvent le camp.

\- On va marcher un jour dans la direction de l'explosion, on fera un point ce soir.

\- On va manquer d'eau, souligne Lincoln.

\- On économisera, et on fera demi-tour demain si on ne trouve rien.

Les autres acquiescent, chacun charge son bagage sur ses épaules, et Bellamy donne le signal du départ. Jasper arrive en haut juste après Octavia, et balaye l'horizon du regard en attendant Miller et Monroe. Ces derniers viennent de les rejoindre lorsque le garçon s'écrie :

\- Y a des gens là-bas, Bellamy, regarde !

Tous scrutent le désert dans la direction pointée par Jasper. Miller sort une paire de jumelles de son sac.

\- Il a raison, je vois deux personnes qui portent quelque chose sur la crête, là-bas.

\- S'il ne nous ont pas vu, autant les éviter, suggère Lincoln.

Bellamy prend quinze secondes pour y penser, puis secoue la tête.

\- Non, ils savent peut-être quelque chose et ils ne sont que deux. Il faut qu'on leur parle. Toi, Jasper et Octavia, restez en arrière pour nous couvrir au cas où, Miller et Monroe, marchez devant avec moi.

Ils descendent prudemment de leur propre dune et marchent jusqu'au pied de la suivante. Les deux silhouettes sont déjà en train de la dévaler, ils les ont définitivement vu et quoiqu'ils leur veuillent, ils sont déterminés. Bellamy tient sa carabine à deux mains, il a un drôle de pressentiment. Miller jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans ses jumelles, et s'étrangle.

\- Murphy ?

\- Comment ça, Murphy ?

Bellamy lui prend les jumelles pour voir par lui même. Pas de doute, c'est bien Murphy qui marche devant, il semble transporter quelqu'un sur un brancard. L'autre personne en porte l'autre extrémité, Bellamy fait le point sur son visage et lâche pratiquement les jumelles. Chuchote, incrédule :

\- Clarke ?

\- Clarke ? répètent Octavia et Jasper d'une même voix.

Murphy et Clarke courent tous les deux dans la pente, Bellamy en vient à craindre qu'ils tombent et se cassent une jambe. Il ne sait pas par quel miracle la personne qu'ils transportent n'est pas encore tombée de son brancard. _Clarke…_ Il n'y croit pas mais il n'ose pas regarder de nouveau dans les jumelles. Il les rend à Miller d'un air absent, alors que les deux miraculés atteignent le pied de la dune et titubent vers eux. Murphy tombe en premier sur les genoux, Clarke suit, moins pour équilibrer le brancard que parce qu'elle est tout aussi à bout de forces que lui. Monroe et Octavia sont les premières à bouger, et rattrapent Murphy alors qu'il tombe sur le côté. Octavia se penche pour entendre ce qu'il marmonne –ses lèvres sont complètement desséchées, comme la peau de son visage…

\- De l'eau… Pitié…

\- De l'eau ! hurle Monroe.

Ça sort les autres de leur torpeur : Jasper lance une gourde à Octavia, Bellamy se précipite vers Clarke avec la sienne. Elle tombe pratiquement dans ses bras, au bord de l'inconscience. Il l'aide à boire, elle tremble, ils ont dû marcher des jours sans s'arrêter.

\- Eh ! C'est Jaha !

Miller s'est penché sur le brancard. Bellamy jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et reconnaît l'ancien chancelier malgré la barbe épaisse qui lui mange le visage. Il note les bandes de cuir qui attachent ses poignets au travois. Miller fait un geste pour les défaire, Clarke et Murphy s'exclament d'une même voix :

\- Le détachez pas !

\- Pourquoi ? demande Bellamy.

\- Il est fou… Le détachez pas… Il est fou… De l'eau…

\- Tiens.

Cette fois elle est capable de tenir la gourde toute seule, elle la vide presque entièrement avant de s'arrêter pour respirer. Il la regarde. Elle le regarde.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

\- C'est bon de te revoir.

\- C'est bon de te revoir aussi.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Love you all, guys ! Pardon d'avoir tardé, voici la suite. Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là…_

Murphy et Clarke sont si épuisés qu'ils peuvent à peine marcher, alors Bellamy repousse toutes ses questions à plus tard. Miller et Lincoln prennent le brancard en charge, Jasper et Monroe passent les bras de Murphy autour de leurs épaules pour le soutenir, Octavia vient se placer de l'autre côté de Clarke, et ils prennent le chemin du retour. Sur la route Clarke jette des coups d'œil nerveux à Octavia mais cette dernière finit par s'en apercevoir et lui sourit. Bellamy ne comprend pas bien ce qui vient de se passer mais Clarke laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement alors il ne fait pas de commentaire.

Leur retour provoque un ram-dam sans nom. Monty les voit le premier, hurle :

\- Clarke !

Et fonce droit dans ses bras. Son cri se répercute à travers tout le camp tandis que les autres gamins lui font écho et surgissent de partout.

\- Clarke ?

\- C'est Clarke !

\- Clarke est revenue !

\- Clarke !

Bellamy échange un regard entendu avec Octavia, laisse Clarke dans les bras de Monty et fait deux pas en direction des enfants qui courrent vers eux. Sa présence arrête le mouvement de foule général.

\- Du calme ! On l'emmène à la baie médicale, vous la verrez après.

\- Elle est blessée ?

\- Elle va bien, juste épuisée. Laissez-nous passer.

Bellamy n'a pas besoin de parler fort ni de se répéter, les enfants leur cèdent le passage. Monty a pris le relais avec Octavia alors il continue de leur ouvrir la voie. Kane a du les voir arriver car l'instant d'après il surgit de la baie médicale, Abby sur les talons.

\- Clarke !

\- Maman…

Monty et Octavia l'aident à marcher jusqu'à sa mère et ne la lâchent qu'en sécurité, dans les bras d'Abby. Raven et Wick débarquent de leur atelier, l'air aussi confus que soulagés. Raven clopine jusqu'à leur petit groupe, adresse un signe de tête de bienvenue à Murphy, et prend Bellamy dans ses bras.

\- Elle est revenue, souffle-t-elle à son oreille.

Bellamy adresse à Mercure une prière de remerciement silencieuse.

Clarke est revenue.

**-THE 100-**

Après une dizaine de « Ne le détachez pas ! » et deux examens médicaux chacun, Abby autorise Clarke et Murphy, nourris et rafistolés, à raconter ce qui leur est arrivé.

\- Il y avait des gens avec vous, quand vous êtes partis, que sont-ils devenus ? commence Kane.

\- Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Thelonius ?

\- Vous savez quelque chose à propos de cette explosion ?

\- D'où est-ce que vous revenez ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas les laisser en placer une ? soupire Raven.

Pour éviter un drame, Abby a permis que les amis proches de Clarke assistent à la réunion.

(Ça fait toujours doucement sourire Bellamy quand Abby leur permet quelque chose.)

Clarke et Murphy échangent un coup d'œil, comme s'ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer.

\- Dans l'ordre, finit par suggérer Clarke. Ce sera plus simple. Tu commences.

Murphy soupire pour la forme, mais hoche la tête et se redresse sur sa chaise. Il raconte les belles paroles de Jaha, ses promesses de refuge au delà du désert. (« Moi j'y suis allé parce que j'avais rien de mieux à faire, mais les autres avaient vraiment l'air d'y croire, à son histoire. ») Il parle de la façon dont ils se sont égarés, leur rencontre avec Emori, le traquenard, le champ de mines, puis de panneaux solaires, le drone, la barque, le monstre marin, puis l'île et le moment où il décide qu'il en a assez vu. Arrivé à ce stade du récit il sort une caméro numérique de son sac-à-dos.

\- Bon, il avait complètement pété les plombs mais je dois lui reconnaître une chose : en voyage, on apprend des trucs.

Le film du suicidé passe de main en main.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Il s'appelait Samuel Simons, et il a fabriqué un système de défense automatique qui a fini par lui échapper, et ensuite il s'est flingué. J'en sais pas plus.

\- Quel système de défense ? demande Kane d'un air intéressé.

Murphy hausse les épaules.

\- Un bidule informatique.

\- Une intelligence artificielle, complète Clarke. C'est elle qui a lancé les bombes.

\- Les bombes ? répète doucement Abby, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'arrive à appréhender la portée de ce que Clarke et Murphy sont en train de révéler.

\- Celles à cause desquelles on a vécu dans l'espace pendant 97 ans.

Il leur faut un moment pour procéder l'information. Cette énorme guerre qui a réduit la civilisation à l'état de ruine… C'est un ordinateur qui l'a provoquée ? Bellamy finit par poser la seule question qui compte, en cet instant :

\- Elle fonctionne encore ? L'intelligence artificielle ?

Clarke et Murphy échangent un coup d'œil complice et secouent négativement la tête.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, ricanne Murphy.

\- Je vais continuer dans le bon ordre, sinon ça sera pas claire, intervient Clarke. Je suis restée un moment dans les bois après être partie, le temps de faire des réserves, et ensuite je suis partie vers le désert. J'ai suivi à peu près le même chemin que Murphy et quand je l'ai trouvé dans son bunker il était en train de mourir de la septicémie. J'ai passé l'hiver là et quand la neige a fondu on a cherché Jaha. On l'a trouvé, en même temps que l'intelligence artificielle et le missile à bord duquel il est descendue de l'arche.

\- Jaha est descendu de l'arche dans un missile ? s'exclame Raven.

Kane hoche la tête :

\- Il ne nous l'a jamais raconté, mais ça semble logique…

\- Pourquoi c'était l'IA qui avait le missile ? demande Bellamy.

\- Elle considérait notre présence sur Terre comme une attaque et s'apprêtait à nous le lancer, avec l'aide de Jaha.

Nouveau silence. Abby semble la plus suprise.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que Thelonius ferait ça ?

\- Il est cinglé, grogne Murphy. Il se prend pour un putain de prophète.

Clarke hoche la tête.

\- Il nage en plein délire, je suis à peu près sûre qu'il a des hallucinations. Il dit que c'est son destin, que c'est pour ça qu'il a atteint la Terre en vie, et comme l'IA abondait dans son sens…

\- Et le missile ? demande Bellamy.

\- On ne parvenait pas à raisonner Jaha, alors on a essayé de le désactiver, mais les drones de l'IA nous empêchaient d'approcher. Quand on a enfin réussi à entrer le missile était déjà activé. L'IA l'a lancé, on a réussi à assommer Jaha, et là Murphy a fait un truc fantastique.

\- Ça va, ça va, grogne l'intéressé en regardant ailleurs.

\- Il a réussi à convaincre l'IA que c'était elle, la menace, du coup elle a reprogrammé le missile en visant l'île. On a juste eu le temps de s'éloigner assez quand il est tombé en plein sur la maison, l'île entière à explosé.

Raven, Wick, Jasper et Monty semblent trouver l'idée absolument génial. Leurs airs réjouis agacent Murphy.

\- C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, okay ? Moi je voulais pas y aller, chercher Jaha, de toute façon, c'est votre foutue princesse qui m'a obligé à la suivre ! Ça serait que moi je serai encore peinard dans mon bunker avec mon whisky –parce que oui, y avait du whisky, dans ce bunker, et bien dîtes vous qu'il a explosé avec le reste. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi te j'ai suivi, Princesse !

Il a l'air sur le point de faire la gueule, mais Clarke sourit et ouvre son sac-à-dos.

\- Tu parles de ça ?

Bellamy se penche pour voir. Le sac de Clarke est littéralement rempli de bouteilles d'alcool. Murphy les regarde comme s'il était en train d'avaler sa langue.

\- Quand est-ce que t'as…

\- J'avais laissé le sac dans la barque, je pensais bien qu'on allait pas pouvoir rester.

\- Parle pour toi !

\- Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir. Vous devriez mettre tout ça à l'abris pour les occasions, ajoute-t-elle en refermant son sac pour le mettre hors de protée des mains de Murphy, dans les bras de Kane.

\- Dans ce cas on va pouvoir les ouvrir dès ce soir, plaisante le soldat.

Clarke a un air confus qui fait éclater de rire ses amis.

\- Eh, tu crois qu'on va passer sur une occasion de faire la fête ? lance Raven en la bousculant. T'es revenue. Ça mérite un verre.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Et je suis à la bourre ^^" sorry guys, j'écris un roman et ça me bouffe pas mal de temps, j'avoue je vous avais oublié… Honte à moi. Désolée aussi pour tous ceux qui attendaient du Bellarke, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement le sortir de mon chapeau. Pour moi ces deux-là sont endgame, mais avant d'en arriver là il va probablement se passer du temps et des saisons. Merci à tous pour votre patience, votre soutient, les reviews (big up !), merci à tous ceux qui ont followé et qui m'ont mise en favoris, ça fait hyper plaisir. Je reviendrai si j'ai l'inspi ! Ou si je l'ai pas mais qu'à la place j'ai du temps libre, il se peut que je vous traduise quelques bonnes fics disponibles uniquement dans la langue de Shakespeare._

_May we meet again._

Cette soirée est la plus bruyante depuis leur premier Unity Day sur la Terre. Les enfants veulent fêter dignement le retour de leur princesse, l'alcool coule à flot, merci la princesse, et plusieurs personnes ont improvisé des tam-tams sur des caisses. Clarke, elle, brille par son absence.

Bellamy la trouve cachée entre l'Arche et le grillage, là où Raven les a fait évader un an plus tôt pour aller à la recherche de Finn. Ce souvenir semble issu d'une vie antérieure tant il est lointain et étranger.

\- Tu es en train de manquer ta fête de retour, Princesse, lance nonchalamment Bellamy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il lui tend l'un des deux verres qu'il a apporté avec lui, et elle l'accepte avec un sourire. Ils restent silencieux un moment, les yeux perdus dans la nuit et la forêt. Clarke rompt le silence la première.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

Bellamy s'étouffe à moitié avec sa gorgée de whisky.

\- T'es sérieuse ? T'as vu ta tête ?

Elle rit tout bas et ça lui fait du bien, de l'entendre rire. Ça lui a manqué, alors qu'il ne l'a que très peu entendu rire depuis qu'il la connaît, finalement. Il réalise que c'est un son qu'il entendrait volontiers plus souvent. Tous les jours, même, s'il a son mot à dire.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars ? demande-t-elle tout bas, brusquement.

\- Ça fait un an qu'on fait tous des cauchemars.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches une autre solution, dans tes rêves ?

\- Les premières semaines, les premiers mois, oui. J'ai arrêté. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, continuer à chercher ne faisait que me rendre malade.

Elle hoche la tête et ils se taisent de nouveau, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Bellamy a envie de chuchoter « tu m'as manqué » pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, elle et la nuit autour d'eux, mais les mots restent coincés quelque part sous ses côtes alors il se tait. Il a peur de déranger le silence.

D'autres mots finissent par lui venir, et il prend une autre gorgée de whisky pour se donner du courage.

\- Tu… Tu reviens vraiment ? Je veux dire…

\- Je ne repars pas. Je suis revenue pour de bon, Bellamy.

Il espère qu'il n'a pas l'air trop soulagé parce que ses yeux sont plantés dans les siens et qu'il n'est pas plus capable de regarder ailleurs maintenant qu'il y a un an.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? chuchote Bellamy.

Clarke a un petit sourire et regarde de nouveau au loin.

\- Murphy. Il a dit quelque chose…

Bellamy émet un grognement étranglé, complètement incrédule, et Clarke rit de nouveau.

\- Je faisais des cauchemars sans arrêt et ça l'empêchait de dormir… Il m'a donné quelque chose d'autre à propos de quoi faire des cauchemars. Non, il ne m'a pas attaquée, ajoute-t-elle en voyant la tête qu'il tire. C'est juste que… Il a dit qu'au lieu de rêver des gens que j'avais tué, je ferai mieux de rêver à ceux que j'avais sauvé. Alors j'ai arrêté de voir les hommes de la montagne dans mes rêves. À la place, je vous voyais tous vous faire tuer. Je nous voyais perdre.

Bellamy nage dans le brouillard. Elle le prend en pitié et lui sourit.

\- Avant, je faisais un cauchemar qui continuait quand je me réveillais. Celui-là est pire que l'ancien, mais au moins ce n'est qu'un rêve. Quand je me réveille, je me rappelle que vous n'êtes pas morts, qu'on vous a sauvé. Et ça rend tout ça… Okay. Parce que j'ai beau y réfléchir, je réalise que si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Je ne sais pas si c'est un marché équitable, la vie de tous ces gens contre les nôtres, et ça n'a pas d'importance. Je le referai. Et je peux vivre avec ça parce que vous n'êtes pas morts, vous êtes tous vivants, vous allez bien. Je vais rester pour voir ça.

C'est une bonne raison de rester, songe-t-il en terminant son verre.

\- On pensait déménager… Aller vers la côte, et la mer.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On pourrait recommencer à zéro.

\- C'était le plan. On ne voulait pas partir sans toi, mais maintenant que tu es là…

\- Il faudra le faire rapidement si on ne veut pas rester coincés ici un hiver de plus.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Si on se mobilise on peut lever le camp la semaine prochaine. Lincoln dit qu'on en a pour cinq jours de marche à tout casser. C'est faisable.

Elle hoche la tête. C'est la première fois qu'ils prennent une décision ensemble depuis qu'elle l'a expédié dans cette montagne de malheur, et ça lui fait le même effet que de rentrer à la maison.

\- Eh, Princesse ?

\- Hum ?

\- Bienvenue chez toi.

_The end._


End file.
